


vibrator

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, but maybe not really?, but not really, hinted future threesome, shancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 5: bondage | frotting | vibrator





	vibrator

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for lancelot, and adding Shiro into the mix is like my dreams come true 😭🙏💜

* * *

Lance shifts in the chair, fingers crinkling the menu he holds up in front of himself. With effort he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, trying to focus on the mix of French and English across the page that describe dishes that cost more than a month of Lance’s rent.

Across the table Lotor is sipping from a glass of dark wine, his attention fixed on Shiro as he talks about their upcoming project at work. Shiro is excited and eager about the opportunity they’ve been awarded recently, the contract one of the biggest ones their firm will tackle yet. He’s gesturing with his hands as he tells Lotor about the drawings he’s already started in the engineering department.

Lotor asks all the right questions and makes comments that keep Shiro talking, his tumbler of scotch all but forgotten. Lotor’s eyes flick to Lance, still hidden behind the menu. Sliding a finger over the screen of his phone Lotor unlocks it and pulls up a discreet app, pressing one of the buttons and sliding it up a notch.

Lance jolts in his chair and nearly rips the thick cardstock menu. Lotor smiles in the lull of conversation. “Have you decided, Lance?”

_ “R-__ratatouille,_” he blurts out, cheeks red. The slim toy inside of him vibrates soundlessly but Lance feels every intimate inch of it. 

Taking a drink from his glass Shiro glances over at Lance as he sets it back down. A ring of condensation wets the tablecloth. “Are you feeling okay, Lance? You look flushed.”

Under Lotor’s intense stare and Shiro’s concerned one, Lance flushes deeper. “F-fine. I’m fine.” He scoots in the chair to try and shift the vibrator just a tiny bit. “Just a little warm.”

Reaching across the table Shiro takes the carafe of ice water and pours Lance a glass. “Here, this will help.” He passes it to the younger man with a smile.

“Thanks, Shiro.” Lance takes a drink with shaking fingers, the cold water doing little to help his overheated body. Lotor taps a button on his screen and Lance nearly chokes on his mouthful when the vibrator begins pulsing.

Shiro reaches out to try and rest a hand on Lance’s back but Lance shifts a little again, sitting up straighter so Shiro’s hand lands on his shoulder. Shiro doesn't seem to notice the deflection. “Easy, Lance. Maybe you should take off your jacket? It is a bit warm in here.”

Caught without a good reason to keep the expensive (and borrowed) jacket on Lance nods. “O-okay.” Shiro helps him with gentle touches, each one lighting a new nerve along Lance’s already tense body. With the jacket hanging on the back of his chair Lance still feels hot, the flush spreading down his neck.

Offering Lance a bit of a reprieve Lotor catches Shiro’s attention. “Tell me more about the internal designs, Shirogane.”

Perking up Shiro begins to tell Lotor more details, his hand dropping lower to rest against the small of Lance’s back. Lance sits ramrod straight, praying to any god that will listen that Shiro doesn’t move his hand any higher. If he does, he’ll definitely feel the straps of the body harness Lance is wearing.

Luckily their waiter comes to refill drinks and take their lunch orders, both Shiro and Lotor ordering in fluent French while Lance stutters out a butchered word that sounds nothing like _ ratatouille. _ His cheeks burn when the waiter asks him to repeat himself but Lotor cuts in to order for him.

Shiro adds on some kind of appetizer and Lance glances up at Lotor, seeing those dark eyes watching him like a hawk, a smirk in the corner of Lotor’s mouth. Mouthing a silent plea Lance can feel the burn of tears in the corner of his eyes. Lotor’s mouth dips and he unlocks his phone as the waiter walks away, Shiro pouring himself a glass of water.

The buzz of the vibrator inside Lance dims to a lower setting and the young man lets out a shaky breath, reaching for a slice of warm bread from the basket on the table.

“Lance has already been such a help, and we’ve only just started,” Shiro says to Lotor, smiling sincerely. “His technical drawings have a lot of promise already. You have a keen eye for interns who are eager and willing.”

Lotor chuckles and Lance stuffs the bread into his mouth, reaching up to undo a button of his shirt as he takes sudden interest in a painting on the wall. His cheeks are flushed and something hot coils in his belly at the praise, especially coming from Shiro. 

Lotor picks up his glass and nods, swirling the wine around lazily. “He is one of a kind. I think we could get him to do just about anything for us.”

The double meaning to his words slips past Shiro and before Lance can burst into flames from how hot his face is, the waiter arrives with Shiro’s appetizer. With the other man distracted Lotor cuts his eyes to Lance. He flicks his eyes downward and Lance looks at his own chest.

The deep blue dress shirt is parted at the collar, just enough to show off a glimpse of the dark leather straps hugging Lance’s body beneath his clothes. Lance quickly reaches up to adjust his shirt, Shiro turning toward him and offering out an oyster.

The vibrator buzzes to life as Lance takes the delicate oyster shell, the toy shifting within Lance as he moves slightly. Somehow Lance manages to swallow it down without choking, Shiro making a comment about a small seaside city in France he’s visited that has the best oysters in the whole country.

By the time all six oyster shells are empty Lance is barely able to bite back his moans, Lotor’s finger slowly increasing the intensity of the toy. The bullet vibrator is pressing insistently against the perfect spot and Lance’s hands grip the fabric covering his thighs, wrinkling it without much of a care. Sweat slides down the side of his face, the front of his slacks tented beneath the table.

Shiro’s phone buzzes suddenly and for a second Lance thinks it’s the vibrator, set so high that everyone can hear it. But Shiro apologizes to them after glancing at the caller ID. “I’ve got to take this. I’ll be right back.”

Lotor waves the apology off, eyes fixed on Lance. “Take your time.” The waiter standing by leads Shiro away from their private corner.

“Sir,” Lance stutters unevenly. “I can’t..”

Pushing his chair away from the table Lotor pats his thigh. “Come here.” 

Lance can’t get out of his chair fast enough. He nearly knocks it over as he steps around the table, the hum buzzing through his entire body. Straddling Lotor’s thigh Lance can’t help but rock against him, grinding his crotch against the thick of Lotor’s leg. The straps of the harness rub against his flushed skin beneath the clothing, tight and smooth. “It’s too much,” he gasps, back curving when Lotor slides a hand down the back of his pants. It dips beneath Lance’s underwear and a finger pushes past the leather resting snug against his crack, circling his hole. “Uhnn!” 

“Quiet now,” Lotor murmurs, pushing a finger into Lance while his other hand works the remote of the vibrator. The speed and pulsing changes, Lance rutting against Lotor’s thigh and burying his face in his boss’ neck. Lotor crooks his finger. “You don’t want Shiro to know how naughty you are, do you?”

“He said I had promise,” Lance mumbles, rubbing jerkily against Lotor’s body. A tongue slips out to wet his lips. “I want..”

“If only he knew how truly eager you were.” Humming in acknowledgement Lotor bounces his leg into Lance’s thrusts, looking at a notification on his phone. “He’s coming back to the table. Go take your seat.” Ignoring Lance’s whimper Lotor pulls his finger from Lance’s body and wipes it on a cloth napkin. “I expect you to behave the rest of the meal, is that clear?”

Sitting upright Lance looks about to protest before thinking better of it. He gives a small nod and stands. “Yes.” 

“Yes?”

“Yes, _ Sir._”

“Excellent.” Lotor watches Lance walk back around the table, straightening his shirt and fixing his pants. The obvious bulge in the front is easy to hide when he sits, but his cheeks and neck are still flushed. The vibrator is set to a steady thrum as Shiro is led back around the corner, giving them both another apology as he takes his seat once more. 

“What did I miss?” He asks, pulling his chair up to the table and reaching for his scotch. 

Lotor smiles, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. “I was just thinking that Lance here might be quite willing to offer us a little entertainment after our meal.” The waiter arrives with their meals, Lotor leaning back as the domed dishes are placed on the table. “I’ll run it by you once we’ve finished.” 

“Sounds great,” Shiro says, Lance licking his lips before he takes a sip of water. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
